Cylinder heads are mounted onto cylinders for defining a combustion chamber between a cylinder closing face of the cylinder head, a cylinder liner, and a moving piston. Generally, cylinder heads for mounting on cylinders are either adapted as single-cylinder cylinder heads or multi-cylinder cylinder heads. Single-cylinder cylinder heads are mounted onto a single cylinder (for example, of a multi-cylinder block), whereas multi-cylinder cylinder heads are mounted as a single part onto a plurality of neighboring cylinders (for example, of a multi-cylinder block).
Cylinder heads of large internal combustion engines accommodate a plurality of various components such as inlet valves, outlet valves, gas inlet and outlet channel system, injector(s), pushrods, and cooling channels. Due to the plurality of components, package restrictions arise as positioning of one component within the cylinder head may affect the positioning of the remaining components.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.